


The Plan

by Cr0ssD



Category: Black Butler, Black Butler 2, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Violence, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cr0ssD/pseuds/Cr0ssD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois and Ciel figure out that the butlers are up to something,And they  intend to play there game and make sure they win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic. So Id like to say thank u for reading it I hope u enjoy and please leave comments id love to hear what u think. Thanks again. :D  
> EDIT: Much fluff,angst and a head cannon or two as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own black Butler,kuroshitsuji..etc.

*CIEL'S P.O.V.*

It started like any other day. Quiet and full of distractions....*Bang*....like that. Everyday was like this. I would wake up, do paperwork,eats sweets and solve murders. As a "guard dog" that's my job--no--As a phantomhive that's my job. And it was all so easy....and then I met him...and it all changed.

It wasn't anything magical like what you'd read in a fairy tale. In fact at first I hated him...a lot. But the reasons aren't important. Lets just say circumstances led to it. But one day when we were left alone. The truth came out.

*present day*  
"Young master may I have some time to speak with the Trancy butler?"

I sigh."fine but you have 30 minutes and don't keep me waiting."

"Yes, My Lord " he bows and leaves.

Seeing as we were at a a ball and I was now alone it would be odd of me not to dance, However I'm not very fond of dancing but seeing as Lizzy was here and I could possibly be forced into doing so, I hid. 

I headed for the nearest balcony to stay FAR from her. I stared at the moonlight in awe. It was a beautiful night, after all.

"Beautiful, isn't it." 

"hmmm?" I said as I turned to see who was speaking.

"Trancy."

"Hello,Ciel. Oh and please call me Alois" he says as he smirks.

"Right forgot sorry,.....Alois" I say while smirking. "We, Are you waiting for an invitation?" I say while gesturing to my side.

"Your so kind, but we don`t have much time." He says he walks up and stands beside me and entangles our fingers together.

"I fear he'll try something soon."he says sadly.  
"He thinks i`m a fool."

he adds.

"Then he's the fool, you needn't worry, love." My fingers grip his tightly "I have a plan"

"Really well, love, what is it?!"

"We play along..as enemies. For a little longer."

He looks at me curiously. 

"Then, we'll play them. Trust me we'll win."

"Okay I`ll take your word for it. But you'll have to explain further."

"Yes,of course.. but later...there bound to be back soon. " I say. He smiles at me sadly at the thought of having to play "enemies" again. I smile reassuringly and give him a quick kiss before we depart. He smiles,that beautiful soft smile as I squeeze his hand one last time.Then I walk out to look for Sebastian..as if I've been waiting for his return.


	2. The Earls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the butlers returned, alois and ciel realize its time to depart. When Claude arrives alois cant get the plan or ciel out of his mind and decides to schedule a business meeting with ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey me again with chapter 2. I know its kinda uneventful right now bit it will get more exciting,I promise. Thank again for reading and please leave comments id love to hear from u. Thank again and enjoy.I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!

Chap 2 :The ball

*Alois' P.O.V*

I stay on the balcony. Awaiting for Claude to return while I look towards the moon. Replaying the conversation in my head.

...we'll play their game...but how...and what do they want,besides our souls, what else?

"Your Highness,I apologize for the wait."

I turn to see Claude bow before me, face toward the ground. "Rise!" He did, And once he stood he was met with the irritated look I gave him.

"You better be." I sigh "It`s fine Claude, your here now."I clap " So let us entertain the guests". I say with a faked smile.

And so we did, and every now and then Ciel and I would get to steal glances at each other. I still have questions and fear we're running out of time. So I approach him."Hello, Phantomhive"

"What do you want Trancy?"

"Oh so cruel. Well I`ll get right down to it then."

"Please do." He said sarcastically.

"I would like to request a meeting with you to discuss future business. I was wondering If we could meet....tomorrow maybe. Whenever is good for you is fine with me." I say with a smile.

Ciel looked a little shocked but quickly recovers.I smirks, that's my Ciel. I thought to myself. "I`ll have to check my schedule but its sounds like a interesting idea. I`ll notify you as soon I am sure."

I smiles,like a fool, at his answer "Thank you C-Earl Phantomhive I look forward to your call." 

"No need Trancy it is business, after all." Ciel looks around to find Lizzy headed our way. Damn that girl...she has the worst timing. He turns back to me and says. "Well I`d best be headed to dance with my...*grunts*...betrothed enjoy the rest of the ball,A-Earl Trancy."he says and blushes a bit.

I nod and smile at that " You, as well" and I walk away. There were way too many people around for us to actually talk so that's how many of our public conversations go.

Were not embarrassed of each other if that's what your thinking. Its just MUCH safer this way. Not from the people, we couldn't care less about them...but from them.... We made it this way so that we could protect each other from our butlers

FLASH BACK

It happened after we first met....yes what a glorious day that was...haha , I'm kidding I scared the living wits out of him. okay that was fun but after that day I met him again in a cafe,he was eating sweets and drinking tea as I walked in. I was shocked at the sight of him there. He was so calm,relaxed,dare I say, at ease. So I calmly approached him.

"Excuse me,may I sit here?"

He nods. Not even looking to see who it is. So I take the seat In front of him.  
A waitress approaches me and asked my order 

"Earl grey tea. And put it on the Trancy tab".

His eyes widen in shock and his ease is gone.

"Trancy?!"

"Hello,Phantomhive"  
Ciel regains his composure "What are you doing?"

"Having tea? Aren't you doing the same?"

"No,I mean-

I Interrupt him "Oh you mean,what am I planning? you assume I have a hidden agenda."

"Well you haven't given me a reason to think otherwise?"

"True,I do suppose I made a very...odd... first impression." I smirk as I say it and he nods his head and takes another sip of his tea.

I stick out my hand to him and he finally looks me in the eye. "what?!"

"Maybe we could start over, you and I?"

He sighs,having taken a moment to think about it, "Don't make me regret this, Trancy" as he shakes my hand.

"I wont,that's a promise." 

"And how much is that worth?"

"More then gold,as I am a man of my word!"

"Oh are you now" he says while closing the book he was previously reading 

"I am." 

FLASHBACK ENDS

After that, the night went on with out a hitch. The guests were entertained and all was well.....for now.


	3. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Alois have been suspicious of Sebastian and Claude so they decide to meeting to discuss this plan ciel had In further detail. Pre-meeting.  
> Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its finally getting to the nitty gritty. Its about to get better I promise. I apologize ahead of time for time chapter being a little late. And I'm going to also apologize in advance if I don't update too much with in the next two weeks but I will update and write as best I can. Thanks, enjoy

*Ciel's P.O.V*

Shortly after my conversation with Alois,the party began to die down. So I decided It was time I headed home.  
On the way,I couldn't help but think about Alois...his smile...his face...his composure...just him...I find myself smiling at the thoughts...remembering the meeting....Tomorrow. Its seems so far away.

"Young master, we've arrived"Sebastian says as he opens the door to greet me.

"Yes, then prepare a bath for me,and some tea" I say as we walk in the manor.

"Yes,my lord."

I nod and head to my office and dial the Trancy number.

"Hello,Trancy residence"

Claude answers. "Hello,This is Earl Phantomhive. May I speak with Earl Trancy?"

"Certainly,one moment please"

I can feel my heart pounding hard in my chest.  
As I heard static and movement from the other side ".....Thank you Claude,Shut the door on your way out....." He waits till the door is shut and Claude walks away.

"Ciel!" He says happily.

"Yes love,Its me."

"I thought you'd never call!" 

"Sorry to keep you waiting,long ride home"

"Oh that's right you live awfully far."

"Not too far, well I'm afraid I can`t talk long but I wanted to personally tell you my schedule is more than free tomorrow."I say happily.

"Oh- REALLY. I cant wait !"

I smile "neither can I." "Young master, your bath is prepared." Sebastian yells from the bathroom 

"I'll be right there, Sebastian" I turn my attention back to Alois

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow,love, we can talk more then."

"Alright,goodnight Ciel. I'll see you soon...very soon."

"Sleep well Alois, goodnight" I say quietly since Sebastian was in the hall.

"You too,Love,goodnight."

As I hang up the phone I smile with thoughts of tomorrow."Sebastian clear my schedule,I've a meeting with Earl Trancy" Sebastian says calmly. "Yes My lord"

*The next morning*

I awake to the sunlight bursting through my now open window."Good Morning,Young Master"  
I grunt and wine--much to my displeasure--at waking. And then I remember......its tomorrow.

"Sebastian. Prepare for quests. we`ll be having company today." i try to say as calm as possible.

" yes,my lord"

*one hour later*

I receive a call from my private line.Alois! Immediately I answer. "Hello,Alois."

"Hello,Good Morning,Ciel." And there it was. The cue. Allow me to explain. If we call each other by first names that means the coast is clear. No butlers. Last names,caution butler nearby.It a warning system we developed for each other.

I let out a breath I didn`t even know I was holding. "I look forward to seeing you."

"Me,too. We should be on our way shortly."

"Splendid, the manor is prepared for your arrival." I say as happily as possible.

On the other end,I hear a knock at the door and the words "The carriage is ready your highness." Claude yells.

"alright claude" he turns his attention back to me. "we'll I better be going.I'll see u soon,Ciel" he says quietly.

"See u soon,love. Bye"

With that we hung up. Alois would be here in less than an hour. I had to distract himself until then.

*an hour later*

I had been pacing in the lobby while reading. When Sebastian says "My lord, Earl Trancy has arrived."

A smile threatened to escape,but I quickly withheld it. I couldn't have Sebastian see my excitement,now could I?

Sebastian opens the door and flashes his trademark death glare to Claude. So I take advantage to shoot Alois a smile.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor"


	4. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> major fluff. Things get cute between Ciel and Alois. Behind Sebastian and Claude's back. But are they hiding something themselves? Have they figured out whats happening between Alois and Ciel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the beginning, it will get better I promise. I will try my best to write and upload the next chapter. The next couple weeks will be crazy but I will update, I promise. Thanks i hope u enjoy. :D let me know what u think

*Alois P.O.V*

Just as we walk in. I see him..Ciel standing there book in hand...smiling at me. Oh! That smile...so rare and so beautiful....and just for me!  
I run and hug him, holding him closely as I spin us around a little.

"Trancy,do you think it would be within your abilities to release me?"He says coldly. I release him,smile and say "Oh, but your too cute to resist, Ciel" I tease him. He makes it way to easy.

As a result he blushes. "T-thank you,Trancy...f-for releasing me..."

I chuckle.

"Sebastian you go prepare some tea and cakes." "Yes,my lord." He turns to me. "Trancy, follow me to my office please."

"Claude you go with Sebastian."I say strongly

"Yes,your highness"

I turn my attention back to Ciel. "After you,Phantomhive."

We walk,calmly to Ciel's office. Ciel only a step ahead. But still by my side. We soon approach a large mahogany door. "here we are". He says as he opens the door and gestures for me to enter. I do and he walks in after me closing the door and walks towards me. I turn to face him and smile.

"Now what was t--" I am interrupted by lips crashing against my own. Ciel! I thought as I kissed back smiling into it. He pulls away and smiles at me as a blush spreads across his cheeks. "oh and what was that for?

"you" oh look he's blushing again "--as an apology for down there" 

I smile at him as pull I him closely. "you are more then forgiven, Ciel".

He buries his face in my chest. Oh,he really was way too cute sometimes. He mumbles something.

"what was that,love"he lifts his head and looks me in the eyes. I give him a curious and confused look.

"I-I...I love u...Alois"His blush grows even more. He's way to cute.I smile happily at him.  
I hold him closely. Tears of joy threaten to trickle down.

"I love u,too Ciel" Tears fall,but I can't bring myself to care. "R-really!?"he says

"Of course I do, you idiot!" I say with a smile.He hugs me tightly and looks at me happily.

" I'm so glad." He says as he wipes my falling tears."Please don`t cry."

I smile. I never thought I'd hear those words.  
"i`m sorry I`m just really happy" He smiles at that. "That's the plan"  
"huh?!" I say confused

He continues"To be happy"he says as he puts his arms around my neck and rests his head on my shoulder.

"that's sou--" I pause as I hear footsteps approaching. Ciel lifts his head and mouths.'Sebastian' we quickly part. Him behind the desk and me in the seat in front.  
I hear a knock at the door "Young lords?"

"Come in, Sebastian" Ciel says, and Sebastian walks in with a cart full of cakes and tea.  
He walks in and drives the cart next to Ciel's desk."Thank you Sebastian, that will be all."  
"Yes, my lord"he kneels and bows as he says it and exits. I smile at Ciel. "Well, that was a close one." he smiles back and nods. 

"So, what exactly is this plan?" I say after grabbing a chocolate cake of the cart.

"To stay together" he takes a sip of tea and continues."From here onward, we'll also be business partners in order to sway there attention and ...." He blushes..."get to see each other."  
"Your so sweet" I can feel the blush creep across my cheeks. I smile at him.  
He smiles back at me. And everything is perfect.


	5. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Alois are planning to fight back. Sebastian and Claude are planning a little retaliation of their own. Fluff,and planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5! I hope u enjoy. The next few weeks but I will keep writing and uploading as much as I can,like I have been. Thanks for reading tell me what u think. Enjoy!.

*no one's P.O.V*

"Well?! " said a voice waiting at the top of the staircase. Claude. Sebastian takes a deep breath and says. 

"You were right ,I'm afraid." 

"hmph. I knew it." Claude says smugly,"You should have more faith in me." 

"Faith isn't in my job description." Sebastian says blankly as they begin to walk back to the kitchen to prepare for lunch.

"I suppose its not."Claude snickers "but we must do something."

"Yes,we must." 

*back with the boys*

"The contracts....what do we do about them?"  
Asked Alois with a confused look on his face.

"Well,we have to find a loophole,a way out somehow." Ciel stated. Alois rolled his eyes at the obvious fact.

"We'll obviously but..how?Any clue?" He says questioningly

"not one" Ciel says as he reaches for Alois' free hand. "but don't worry we'll figure it out." He says and smiles. Alois stands up and walks over to Ciel. He smiles,and Alois smiles back,before he leans down to kiss him.

"You know you didn't have to get up to do that." Another genius observation by Ciel.

"I know,I just didn't want to lean so far."

"hmmmm.....I see."Ciel smiles "Maybe you should sit with me then?"

Alois smiles "Maybe I should." Ciel smiles and pulls his chair out for Alois to sit with him.  
Alois automatically sits in his lap as a wicked blush spreads across his cheeks.he puts one arm on Ciel's shoulder and cuddles into his chest.Ciel puts his arm around Alois' waist. The stay that way for a few moments until Alois breaks the silence.

"Hey,Ciel?"

"yes,Love?"

He lifts his head up to look at Ciel "Do you think we could order them?"

"To what?"

"To...Leave us alone?" Alois says with a blush.

"Hmph....I don`t know...but there is a chance they won`t obey."

He lets out a large sigh."Your right."he looks down sadly.

"Hey" Ciel says as he cups his cheeks. "We'll figure it out."

"How?" 

"I'm not sure...its not like we can kill them."  
Ciel stated sadly.

Alois' eyes widen as an idea strikes, "What If someone else can?"

Ciel smiles at the thought "I might know someone who can help us."

*With the butlers*

"I propose a deal." Claude says stoically

"Didn`t you already do that?" Says Sebastian

"Alright,then how about a new one?" Claude says while smirking.

Sebastian lets out a sigh. "I'm listening"

"haha,I thought so." He continues "what do u say about splitting them up."

Sebastian smiles"Oh,do continue."


	6. Set In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Alois are being targeted? The butlers plan. And so do they. Who will succeed?

*Claude's P.O.V*

"We dispose of Trancy." I smirk.  
At his surprise.

"Your willing to sacrifice your young master?"

"In.An.Instant."

The raven haired butler smiles deviously at me."Oh and what is it you want in return?"

"Oh can I not simply be kind enough to help you for once?

"No you can't. Now what do u want." He says calmly.

"Only a piece of your delicious Ciel." I say 

"Your willing to sacrifice your whole meal, for a piece of mine? What are up to?"

"Not a thing,Michealis. That one piece will be more delicious than my entire meal. Won`t you share with me?" 

"...Maybe...But your killing Trancy."

"Well of course." I say contently as a smirk evilly.

*Ciels P.O.V*

This moment could not be more perfect. Just Alois and I. Nothing could ruins this. I kiss his satin blond locks. As he looks up,strattling my hips, and smiles at me. 

"Yes, love?"I say happily and curiously.

He smiles. Oh that wonderful smile. That smile could put the brightest gems to shame! " Nothing--just--" he smiles again and kisses me. I quickly return with a smile. We stay like that for awhile. 

I was wrong only one thing could make this moment better....him...every time.

*Time skip-three days*  
(at the phantomhive manor)

*Ciels P.O.V*

The preparations were simple. Call in reinforcements. But doing so with Sebastian on watch...well....that was a task in itself.  
But nevertheless,no task is too great for the queens guard dog. Lately Sebastian and Claude have been acting less and less....themselves? They are planning something that's for sure. And I fear it'll happen soon. And our safety will be on the line. More importantly...his safety. Alois will be here soon for another business meeting. He's on his way,thank heavens.

*Alois P.O.V.* 

I'm worried...something is happening....claude has been acting bizarre lately....and I would've called Ciel....but I feel like I'm Being watched...Thank God i`m almost there.I can`t wait to see him. The thought of him makes me smile. --*Crash!*-- "Claude what was that!?" I yell as he opens The door "Young highness, Are you alright?"

"Yes...what on earth happened?"  
Is it just me or is he...disappointed?

"Their were some children in the street an--" I interrupted him" Its fine, Claude. Just get us back on track and to the Phantomhive manor as soon as possible!" I ordered

"Yes your highness." He bows and heads back to the front of the carriage. Children--ha-- does he really believe I'm that big of a fool. Claude wouldn't try to kill me...not like that...what is going on...?  
The carriage had begun to move once again. Headed towards Phantomhive manor.

Minutes later we approach the doors of the manor. But the doors never open..."Claude knock louder maybe?"  
He nods and does so....then we hear a loud cry.  
Ciel! Was the first thought that came to my mind. And then the door slipped open. And I see Sebastian and Ciel....kissi--no he wouldn't do that....would he... "Lord Phantomhive! I'm sorry if im interrupting."I say a little more hurt than I intended. He pushes past Sebastian"your not interrupting anything" he throws Sebastian a murderous glare. "If you'll follow me, we can get right down to business." I nod not hiding the hurt in my eyes. He begins to walk towards his office. The moment were away from the butlers he says to me in a genuine and quiet voice .

"that's not what it looked like I swear to you."  
He says as he opens the office door and I say still hurt. "Then what was it Ciel?!"he closes the door and I turn to him. I can`t believe this is happening.

"the plans are set in motion."

"Changing the subject, I see!"

"No,listen to me! They know about us. And they're trying to break us apart you have to trust me!" He says almost begging. hurt and fear apparent on his face.

Crap they know...this is bad... very bad..."and what do you think they're planning?"

"I dont know exactly,but it can't be good."

"Oh god,Ciel" I stand still...shaking. He holds me close. "what do we do...?" He pulls back to look at me "we go on with the plan and hope for the best."he says hopefully

"Ciel....I dont want to go back--"

"your staying here with me in the manor.You'll be staying in the guest room right next to my room. for as long as it takes."

"Really, Ciel!?"

"Yes, They can`t get to us if we`re together." He smiles "and the plan will begin after dinner today." He whispers to me.I hold him tightly.

"everything is coming together." The phone rings. "one moment, love." He smiles to me as he picks up the phone. "yes the plan is to begin soon, so ready yourselves in position. And be wary. They may be on to us. Best of luck to you both......Thank you." And he hangs up and walks back to me. 

"Who was that?" I say curiously

He smiles "The Reapers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The undertakers. Yep...undertaker and grell. Beware the feels to come. Haha hope u enjoy.please comment and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :D I apologize in advance. the next chapter will be up soon and i have been writing it but a lot is going on right now so please just bear with me for a couple days longer. Thanks again!


	7. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan begins. What happens will affect ciel forever.

*NO P.O.V*

Feet crash on the roof of the Phantomhive Manor.

"hmph. Finally." Says a gray haired man with A black cloak and a wicked smile.

"This should be fun,hahahaa." Followed by a man..with long flowing Red hair..As was everything else he wore...

"I simply can`t wait to see my bassie again!"He smiles happily as the two enter there position on the edges of the Windowsills right outside the earls office..

The silver haired man known as undertaker calls the Phantomhive Manor,for Earl Ciel Phantomhive, himself. He grins wickedly as he says.

"All ready."and hangs up and snickers at the event to unfold before them.

(With the Earls)  
*Ciels P.O.V*  
After My short call with undertaker,I turn my attention back to Alois."Its time. We must get In position".He nods and smiles at me stealing one final kiss before he gets off my lap and stands. He picks up a Fencing sword. "HOW BIG OF A FOOL DO U THINK I AM PHANTOMHIVE!"

  
I smirk as I grab a sword of my own. "A fairly large one considering You fell right into My trap,"

he lunges towards me. Sword so close I could feel it slice the air beside my chest.

"Oh really,Trancy well aren't we eager." I aim for his arm and slice at the fabric as he moves out of reach.

"Well now YOUR the eager one!" He slices the fabric on my chest in a large Swipe ,skin Still untouched. As Sebastian and Claude walk in. with blank stares.

"YOUNG MASTER!" they say in unison. Sebastian quickly recovers and says.

"If you want to duel I suggest you do it in the parlor. Much more room there." He said calmly.

"What?!" They want us to kill each other...of course they do. I look at Alois. "The palor. Allow me to lead the way. " Sebastian says with a hint of a happiness.

I Smirk "Yes, the parlor sounds nice or we could all stay here and chat.!" I lung towards Alois and stab Claude lightly on his arm. "NOW!" I scream and grab Alois' hand and run.

*CRASH* there was smoke every where..spreading quickly.

I run to Alois and grab his hand. "its time we go. Follow me".  
I say in his ear. Claude appears in the door way.

"you won`t be leaving so easily." he says as he creeps closer to Alois. "At least not with my young master."

"Oh now you don't" I say as I step in front of Alois with my fencing sword pointed towards Claude. he smirks. "Then lets play, little Earl."

I swing towards his neck. He quickly dodges. And lunges towards me.

"Claude! Stop wasting time." Sebastian yells. Then they enter. In the next moment Sebastian was pinned against the wall by Grell.

And undertaker and Claude are Glaring evilly at each other waiting for the first strike.

I grab Alois' hand again and run. We make it out the room when the roof begins to crack.

"we have to hurry it'll all come down. "What about the reapers?"

"They'll leave in time, don`t worry,just follow me."

He nods. As we Begin to desend down the Main staircase. So close. Until the roof caves in. We were only moments from the door.But it collapsed right on us. Our hands still intertwined. But our pulses fading. I push over piles of wood to get closer to him.

"Alois,Alois love stay with me!"I Scream worriedly. He doesn't answer. I pull of the last of the wood.

And I hear him. "Ciel...?"

"yes love hold on were almost out. Just stay with me." I grasp his hands in my own. He smiles."is...it over?!"

"Almost. Just stay with me ill get you out of here." I pick him up bridal style and carry him to the carriage.

"Tanaka,Go now! To the nearest precinct!!" He begins to drive the carriage immediately. I turn my attention Back to Alois.

"Hey, talk to me,okay." "I love you Ciel" he says and smiles. "And I love you. So hold on, please." He nods. And smiles at me. I have to keep him distracted..alive.

And all I can think of is to kiss him, so I do. I lightly touch his lips with my own and he returns it instantly. I smile into it. Kissing him with as much love as I can. And so does he. The carriage stops. I pull back,look at him for a moment and carry him out in my arms. In the next few moments he's in a hospital bed waiting for a doctor to check him out.

"baby I'm fine,just a little bruised." He said smiling at me "I believe you. But lets just be safe." I say as I push back a piece of his soft blonde hair. In a matter of moments we were both examined and ready to go. Everything was fine...until...

Claude shows up and all I see is red. Everywhere. I don`t know who it belongs to but I knew this was the end. We wouldn't get a happy ending...not that easily. Then I looked down and realized it wasn't my blood...but Alois'.  
I rush towards him....But it was too late....He was gone...and then,

I woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait but here it is.chapter 7. Thanks for being patient. And I promise that chapter 8 will be written and up soon. Thank again I hope u enjoy.


	8. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel awakens to a strange and painfully reality. But it's much better one then what he just experienced. What if his "dream" wasn't just a dream after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you guys so much for hanging there and be so patient with me over the last couple week. As a thank you I wanted to give you guys a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to comment I love hearing from you. Thank again! ****** hey I'm sorry for the wait of uploading chapter 9. Bit I can assure u it is written and edited. However I am having so trouble updating it. So please give me some time to fix whatever it is and I will update as soon as possible. Srry for the inconvenience. But thanks anyway.

*Ciels P.O.V*  
"YOUNG MASTER,YOUNG MASTER, WAKE UP!!" I wake to Sebastian shaking me...hard. "WHAT ?!" I yell.  
"You were having a nightmare.You were screaming and Kicking and mumbling to yourself...and look" he wipes my cheek"....your even crying." I was a little confused at this statement...and then it hit me....I lost Alois....and right then I felt sick again. I need to see him....oh god I hope nothing truly happened....  
I collect my thoughts and say calmly "Sebastian what day is it?"  
"young master its April 3rd. Why?"  
Only the third? That dream was no coincidence..  
"No reason. Do you know if Earl Trancy is on his way?"  
"no,he hasn't called yet but I'm assuming there on there way your meeting is in two hours."  
"TWO HOURS!? And you let me sleep that long?!....nevermind is the house prepped for guests?"  
"Yes,my lord and breakfast is downstairs waiting for you."  
"Good. Go along then sebastian and see that the others don't make a mess of things." *CRASH* I sigh,annoyed. "see to that."  
He bows and puts one hand over his heart. "yes my lord" and exits.  
I wait until I can no longer hear his foot steps to dial the Trancy number. It rings and for a moment I feel my heart stop....what if something did happen...what if Claude finally snapped and took alois what if--"hello,Ciel?!"  
"Alois! Are you alright!?"  
"Well of course,Ciel. Just about to head out to the manor for our meeting. Is everything alright?!"  
"Yes,love,Don`t worry. I'll tell you all about it when you get here. Be safe."  
"I will Ciel,You too."  
"I will, I love you."I say Happily  
"I love you,too Ciel i'll see you soon."  
"bye"And we hang up. A burst of relief washes over me as I get ready for the day ahead. 

April 3rd...? This won't do. Two days before we were supposed to initiate the plan....was this some sort of warning? I'm not so sure now if we should go ahead with the plan as it is.  
Maybe some insight would clear this up. I need to speak to undertaker.

*time skip-trancy arrival *  
*Alois P.O.V*  
As Claude and I approach the doors to the phantomhive manor I can't help but feel restless. Ciel sounded so...scared...worried...so very un-ciel...But still I look forward to seeing him...I cant help it...  
As the door opens and I see Ciel standing there, eyes red,but relieved at the sight of me...what happened? Did Sebastian try to hurt him? Did something else happen? Did they figure us out? Oh no what if-- "Earl Trancy I do apologize but I was wondering if you'll accompany me on a walk?"  
A walk in public has he gone mad?! I look at him intently. He's not crazy? So I dont see why not? "Why,yes of course. And may I ask where to?"  
"That my good man,is a surprise."  
"All right then,I do like surprises." I gesture towards the door" lead the way, Phantomhive."  
"well,of course but the butlers stay here this is important business and they won't be to trusting if they're with us."  
"ha, I suppose your right."I turn to Claude "You stay here with Sebastian and assist him with his duties and such." Claude shocked,looks from Sebastian and back to me before saying. "Yes, your highness."

We exit the house and after a few minutes of silence we finally turn a corner and are out of our butlers view.  
"Ciel whats wrong? Is everything ok--"  
Next thing I know we were in an alley and ciel pushed me against a wall.  
"Ciel,what--" he presses his lips against mine. I kiss him back...deeply.  
We both pull away,having forgotten to breath at the shock. "Ciel?! Is everything alright?" He puts his head on my chest. "I'm afraid it may not be."  
I lift his head so he is looking at me once again. "Ciel, what happened?!"  
"I had a --a dream I suppose....although it seemed like more than that....i don't exactly know what it wa--"  
"Ciel!"  
"I lost you...so close to the end...i lost you, I was too late...I-I failed you."he hangs his head once more. "Ciel,it was just a nightmare....here." I lift his hands to my chest so he can feel my beating heart. "I'm still here...you haven't lost me."  
He looks at me gratefully. "Your right, Aois and I wont fail you this time...thank you."  
"Your more than welcome, Ciel" I smile at him. he smiles back.  
"Oh goody your both here" He chuckles madly, we both turn our heads worriedly at the sound of the voice.  
"Undertaker. What are you doing here?" Ciel said confidently.  
"No no. Not here. People may see. walk with me to my shop,"  
"No. Whats going on. You know something, now out with it!" Ciel exclaimed.  
"Ciel?!" I say as I look down and see the blood surfacing on my chest.He looks at me as he shouts at undertaker. "WHATS HAPPENING!"  
"Here take this. It will stop the bleeding temporarily and numb the pain."he says matter-of-factly.  
"And how can I be sure to trust you?" I say  
"I wouldn't want to hurt someone so close to my favorite customer. And by the looks of it,I'm your only chance right now." He states as I look from him to the vile to ciel.  
"Take it."he turns to Undertaker "But you have some explaining to do!"  
I nod and gulp down the clear liquid.  
"Alright fair enough. Follow me."  
He leads the way to his shop and the whole way there ciel and I walked in silence exchanging worried glances at each other. We both have confidence that something bad is happening.  
"Here we are." He says calmly as he opens the door to reveal a dark room of coffins and corpses inside. How wonderful,as if the situation wasn't eery enough. He closes the door behind us.  
"Earl Trancy would you mind disrobbing?"  
"Excuse me?!"  
"Just the top half, I'm going to examine and clean your wounds."  
I look to Ciel nervously "oh....alright then." And begin to remove my coat,necktie,vest and shirt.  
I turn to look at ciel. He looks at me as a blush creeps quickly across his cheeks and then he turns away. He's so cute when he blushes. Then he turns Back to me.  
"A-alois..." He walks to me,And looks towards my chest. I follow his gaze and I see it,in all its glory. The scar.  
He gently touches the wound it stretches from my right shoulder to my left hip.  
"Does it hurt?" He says with hurt in his voice. "No,I'll be alright Ciel." I say hopefully. He looks at me with watery eyes. "I'm so sorry." And places his head lightly on my chest. I lift his head.  
"Its not your fault,Ciel--"  
"But I--" he stops collects himself and the says to undertaker.  
"it wasn't a nightmare was it?"  
"I'm afraid not. But it also isn't reality,either."  
"DONT PLAY GAMES WITH ME UNDERTAKER!"Ciel says strongly  
"Fine,fine!" He motions for me to come towards him. And I walk forward with Ciel by my side.  
"I thought such a high earl like yourself would know to be more thankful when given a gift,but I suppose I was wrong."  
"Gift? What do you mean? " I say curiously.  
"I see you haven't explained this dream of yours,yet."he says to ciel  
"no not yet." He looks at me.  
"it was the day the plan would take place. We did everything as planned and we succeeded....until the roof caved in too soon. "  
"Ciel!"  
"That`s not the worst part. We survived that...we even made it to the hospital and all the check ups....but in an instant Claude arrives out of nowhere and slices you "he puts his on my chest and outlines where he cut me.  
"I was too late to save you."he looks down with sad eyes.  
"Ciel..." I catch his gaze,look at him and whisper in his ear."I'm not going anywhere." I declare and I place my hand on his chest. "he whispers back. "Not without me your not." He declares and I pull back and smile at him. And allow Undertaker to tend to my wounds.  
"What a sad tale,but your going to have to figure another way to do that you know?" He says as he finishes wrapping my wounds and tells me I can put my clothes back on.  
"What do you mean?"  
"That all depends what is it you what?"  
We look at each other as we both say the same word.  
"forever."


	9. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois and Ciel create a new way to fight back with very little options left what will the do? and what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY THIS IS THIS LATE. I got busy around the time i started this and then I either forgot or I didn`t have inspiration. not to mention archive was giving me problems with this chapter but nevertheless here it is and Happy new year everyone. EDIT: For those who are curious to know. I am going to continue the story, I've been slowly writing and planing out the rest of it I planned to have the next few chapter up by now but my second semester started and its realm hard to write these days,but please stay with me I will be continuing it soon. Thanks for all the support so far! :D

Chapter 9 – Torn

 

*CIEL`S P.O.V.*

Undertaker smirks at us before he says , “well then I suppose you have two options .”

“and I suppose giving up is one of them ? isn’t it?!’" I say annoyed. 

“Oh no, not at all. In fact quite the opposite.” He says as the door to the shop opens.

“OH—UNDER TAKER!!” oh god if it isn’t that obnoxiously loud reaper, Grell Sutcliffe.

“Oh why hello Earls. Didn’t expect to see you so--“ he snickers—“soon.”

What do you mean? What are our options?” I say completely ignoring the redhead.

“Well since heaven isn’t an option for the two of you. Might I suggest… becoming their equal?”

“equal, do you mean--?” Alois says curiously.

“Become demons” I state matter of factly.

“That’s not possible, right? Not without losing ourselves, our lives and “--he looks at me—“ each other?”Alois says worriedly. I reach for his hand and squeeze it lovingly.

“ISNT ANYONE GOING TO ACKNOWLEDGE ME!!” yelled an annoyed Grell.

I sigh. “hello Mr.Sutcliffe, now if you don’t mind this is important.” I turn my attention back to undertaker. “Alois is right, it’s too risky. What is the other option?”

“You kill them.” he states plainly.

I scoff and think to myself ‘of course.’

He adds “ and we all know how well that worked.”

“Alois …” we share a glance before I pull him away from the others. Once we are hidden from them ,I say calmly.

“do you love me , Alois?”

“of course I do..” he says quickly ,obviously caught off guard. He continues “ I always have.” I smile. I can`t help It. I push a stray hair behind his ear.” I love you,too..i just wanted to hear you say it…because what were about to do…I mean what`s nex—"I`m stopped as he presses his fingers on my lips gently, stopping me but also reassuring me. And soon after , his fingers were replaced with his lips, gently caressing my own in a loving battle. Our lips moving in unison as if we could read each others minds.

We stay like that, for what feels , like forever. Then in a moment he licks my lips for entrance. And I quickly let him in, not being able to resist him for any longer. But after a few moments of battling for dominance. We break apart having both forgotten to breathe. And I say the words I will always mean.

“*pants…I love you alois…*pants*. 

And so does he.

“I…*pants* love you ciel…*pants*…always….

And with that I want to kiss him again. But in the next moment the door to the shop slams opens. A raging gust of wind following after it. And a man in all black can be seen within it…the man is unrecognizable to me at first…and then I hear it—him…Claude.

I immediately took Alois` hand and ran. He took him from me once , he will not take him again! And not before long Grell shows up and reaches for us both, only to be cut off by the raven butler. Literally. No turning back now. There`s only one thing left to do and that is protect Alois. I push Alois behind me in an effort to be his shield only to have him pulled away from me by my own butler, Sebastian. I reach for Alois and entangle our figures as I try to pull him close but Claude pulls me back and knocks me unconscious. The last thing I see is Alois being carried away screaming my name.


	10. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel makes a decision on his own in oder to save alois, but what does that decision truly lead to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dearly sorry for the lateness of this, life kept getting in the way and I was y either way too busy or I had no inspiration. But I am back am planning to know knock out a few chapter while I have time now.  
> So without further adue here it is, please enjoy

Ciel`P.O.V.

ALOIS! I scream as I jolt awake, only to be greeted the undertakers. He was gone. And I couldn’t save him.  
"Earl Phantomhive" I hear someone call my name but I don’t care to listen I have no time to waste. I move to stand, but my legs fail me and I stumble to the floor.

"So you are awake." he reaches to help me but I push him away.

" I can handle myself." I say as I reach for the wall to support my weight.

" Are you sure, you`re not very convincing?" The silver haired undertaker says teasingly. As he reaches to assist me. This time I let him, my body shivers and my limbs fail me. All my strength now gone.

"What….Happened?" I says in an almost inaudible whisper. I know what will say. But I wish it wasn’t true. He`s gone they took him from me…again. I failed him again…

Grell breaks the news in an unusually quiet tone, while gripping the now healed arm.  
"They took Earl Trancy…."

I know this already but hearing it out loud just makes it real. And then I feel an ache in my chest that wasn’t there before. Gone. And it`s all my fault. I break. That was my limit. I could no longer remain and strong facade. I cry for what feels like years. I need to stop I think but it hurts much. I let this happen. I want to cry and close my eyes never to wake without him beside me. But I have to fix this. And I know how.

I hold back my tears , long enough to contain myself I stifle out a response>  
" how do we do it?"

Undertaker looks at my quizzically. As he responds," do what exactly?"

"become.... like them." I say with sadness. I don't want to lose alois not again. 

Undertaker smirks,"so you've made up your mind then?" He says with a smirk. 

I turn to him with a saddened expression.  
"I cant lose him. Not when were so close to freedom. 

Undertake smirked at the comment and said  
"I admire your courage Ciel,however it will hurt,are you absolutely sure about this.

"Yes" I answer with absolutely no hesitation.  
"Now lets get on with it, before its too late shall we?" I order, not wanting to waste a moment.  
"What must I do?" I says confidently.

Undertakers tone goes deep and menacing as he smirks at me and says  
" Die."

I look at the undertaker in a panic, and try to search his eyes for anything that could tell me he wasn't serious. But there was nothing. And Grell was no where to be heard or seen now. I didn't like this at all. I turned and dispute my bodies protests I ran as best I could only to be cut of by the very flamboyant undertake that was just missing moments ago.

"Dont worry Ciel...it wont hurt....too much."  
And with that he grinned from ear to ear and raised is chainsaw. 

And then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont freak, ill explain further in the next chapter I promise.


	11. Transformation (RE-UPDATED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices are made and Ciel is re-made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I typically go from Ciel to Alois and back but I'm going to change it up a bit for the next few chapters. But I hope u enjoy and thanks.:D  
> Also thank u all for the comments and kudos, it means alot.

...S-save me...Ciel...please....

(Ciel's P.O.V)

The darkness was all around me, it was blinding,the world around me now gone. And all I hear is him begging me to save him...oh how terrible the world truly is...  
But even if I have to defy death itself, I will. I won't lose him again.

In that moment a sickening laughter could be heard. 

"it seems you're awake already."

Awake, no, I feel no pain but I must be dead this must be their cruel joke on me. To haunt me in the afterlife.

"Monologues aside young Earl,this is not a joke. You are dead but haunting is hardly what's going on here." The undertaker states in his twistedly calm voice and it's almost like I can hear the smirk forming on his face.

"Allow me to explain, you wanted to become a demon to save your beloved so we stripped you of your mortal life in order to do that.  
However this is not the end I can assure you."

He can't be serious can he....but I suppose that makes sense...that doesn't mean that they can be trusted.

"I can hear you, you realize?"he says with twisted chuckle.

Good. I have nothing to hide.

"As proud as always, then I assume it's time to build that demonic link. This will hurt,a lot."

As if getting cut to shreds didn't.

Undertaker chuckles maniacally at that and then begins.

(No one's P.O.V)

Ciel was screaming,load and shamelessly but the only two people that could hear him were Grell and Undertaker. He was being separated from his body, his soul being literally ripped from him. He needed to ahead his life and body in order to be reshaped as a demon. As Undertaker ripped his soul from his body,Grell was cleaning up the remainder on Ciel's corpse and reviving it,with more demonic qualities. Once undertaker was finished ripping out the soul it was placed completely within his ring until the body was finished. Undertaker took upon himself to finish the body,dress it, and lay it down above a nearby closed coffin. He was stripped from his ring once again and returned to the body, that is now physically exhausted and in pain.

(Ciels P.O.V)

If I could scream any louder I would have. If my voice was still with me it would be gone by now. The pain of it all lingering in my skin.  
My skin.  
'I'm not dead anymore am I?'  
I try to move, but my body goes nowhere,but I can feel it. My body...it's back.  
And then I hear the laughter.

"Awake now are?!" It's almost as if I could hear him smile. " you won't be able to move just yet, your body need a moment to adjust "

"Adjust...to what?"

"why your afterlife of course,you're a demon now Ciel...just as you wished." 

That's when I felt it, the dark power flowing through me. I wasn't dead, but I wasn't exactly alive now was I? 

"S-save me Ciel....please..."

There it was again his voice, it sounded so hopeless. Please hold on for me Alois. I'm coming. 

The pain was gone. And my eyes opened.  
Only to the satisfied smirks of Grell and Undertaker. 

"where did they take him?" 

Grell spoke this time. "You mean the Trancy Boy? Well I assume they took him home.

"Then I'll be leaving."

"Not just yet. There are two things you must know first. First, you're not a full demon yet. Only when you consume your first soul will the transformation be complete. Second,it is still two on one. We cannot help you fight them. 

"do I have the strength I need to save him."

"It should be enough to find Trancy and escape."

I stop to think about all that has happened,this won't be easy in the slightest.

"No it won't.Claude and Sebastian are some of the most vicious demon out there. "

"Damn…..

"However every demon has ability of their own inspired by their greatest Sin...and yours is pride."

"Pride...is that so how do I use it?”

”You will know when its time. Now go. You've no time to waste.

I nod and walk towards the door bit pause before leaving.

"Thank you, I will bring him back."

I can feel my eyes flash from the dark blue to crimson red and back.

"I'm coming Alois."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HI I'm alive and so is this fic. I contemplated discontinue it as but through the comments given to me I have decided to give it long awaited end. So I am warning you tho. I REWORKED THIS CHAPTER. Modifications have been made.I personally like it much better its a lot more clear and I fixed the grammar mistakes so please enjoy this re-update and let me know what you think. THANKS!!


	12. Please....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MENTIONS OF ABUSE. Ciel finds but what he finds is worse than he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE RE READ CHAPTER 11 THERE ARE NOTICABLE CHANGES TO IT!!  
> Dont hate me.  
> Hello I'm back and so is this fic. My writing style has developed quite a bit since I started this so I hope you enjoyed and I promise will be more happiness. So stay tuned in. I will be updated much more and I promise I actually mean that. So yeah, wooo! were back!

*Alois’ P.O.V* 

Ciel...please...save me….

I don't know how long I've been chanting those Words but it feels like a lifetime. 

I look around, I'm deep within my own castle,how ironic, even here I'm prisoner. I feel so weak… Apart of me doesn't want Ciel to come, because I know that's what they want. Why else bring me here and now kill me yet. It's a trap..it's always been a trap and we walked right into it. We thought we were a step ahead, but no. They knew our every move...possibly even before we did. If only we'd have realized sooner. I suppose that doesn't matter now. What does matter now is that Ciel is coming, I'm sure of it, and when he does he'll be captured and I'll be killed and then Ciel.  
It's our cruel fate. It's what we get for making a deals with the demons. If only we met before, .maybe things would be different. It seems so hopeless now. I feel the tears fall from my eyes once again. I really did want a life with him. Ciel please don't come. Please live on….please...I can handle the abuse….I can take whatever they do to me just please live on. 

Soon the tears flood and I can't even think straight. Next thing I know I'm being awoken by the door opening and light from the hall flooding in. I look up and I see my fate standing in the doorway, looking down on me with blood red eyes and a smirk I know all too well, but it's not who it belongs to. It's not the old man who haunts my nightmares, nor the demon that stole Luca from me, nor the butler that wants me dead. No this is far worse.

Its Ciel. 

He approaches me with devious look in his eye. I fear for my life at that look. That look that screams betray and hatred. I want to cry, I want to pray to the heavens that my eyes are deceiving me. That this isn't happening. Something's not right. Why are his eyes red?! Why is he here?! Why is coming towards me?! 

He gets close and he begins to speak.

“Don't worry love, I am here to save you. “

I back away into the farthest corner. This can't be happening. This isn't my Ciel. Please be don't be real. “I close my eyes tightly and plea and beg for a different face when I open my eyes. But no. It's still Ciel. 

….

What happened after that wasn't anything I wasn't used to. It shouldn't hurt this much. I've been through this. Over and over again, whether it was the Old Man or Claude I know one thing. I was born to be abused. Ciel was just like the rest. I don't want to believe it and it hurts that it makes sense.  
It hurts that I still love him more than anything. It hurts that I'm begging this isn't him, that's isn't real that he's still out there coming for me. But even if he did how would I know. How would I tell i'll never get out of here. There going to use me till I die that there plan. Maybe Ciel is somewhere with them laughing at my stupidity. 

How could I even think I was worth loving?

Ciel made it so easy. So damn easy. Oh God I love him. I love him so much it hurt. “Please just kill me already. I can't do this. I can't survive this. Please!”

No one can hear me. Ciel is long gone. He had enough of me for today, my clothes lay in tatters and I remain on the floor cold,limp and useless.

…

*Ciel’s P.O.V* 

I run as fast as I can to the Trancy Manor. My body feels strange, I'm lighter than before much more agile, I take this time to find the difference and abilities I know have. It's strange but this will help me get him back. My Alois I'm coming. Please don't give up. 

…

Minutes later I stand in front of the Trancy manor but something is odd. I walk towards the front door and prepare for ambush but nothing happens. I walk in skeptically and look around. It's silent for the most part….then I hear it. A scream. “No…” I run towards the noise and find myself at a door that leads down. Something's wrong this is too easy…...this could be a trap... Dammit I don't care. I bringing him back. 

I follow the path and the screams get louder and louder. I approach hall of doorways but one that caught my attention was at the end of the hall with the door wide open. This is a trap. It was only then that I realized what All is was screaming.

“Ciel please….Stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Dont hate me.  
> Hello I'm back and so is this fic. My writing style has developed quite a bit since I started this so I hope you enjoyed and I promise will be more happiness. So stay tuned in. I will be updated much more and I promise I actually mean that. So yeah, wooo! were back!


	13. Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel wakes up and finds himself trapped but soon realises who the real fools are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go sorry it took a bit of time to get out, school got in the way but here it is. Enjoy.

*Ciel’s P.O.V* 

“Ciel….please..stop….”

No….this can’t be….  
I run to the door as quick as I can and without a second wasted I walk inside….but there's no one there. No Butler, no Alois. Just a tape recorder. Then the door slams behind Me and the world goes dark. 

…

A trap, I knew it. Of course it's a trap. They'd be stupid not to. I try to move but I don't get far, my body is chained to the wall. I can get out of this, I'm a demon now. But do they know that? I suppose it doesn't matter now. I'll do whatever it takes to get him back. 

Am evil laugh erupts near the door, I can see a thing….except...red eyes...Sebastian.   
“Why am I not surprised.” 

Sebastian chuckles darkly and approaches me with his red eyes, “you always were perceptive, Young Master.” 

“I assume you here to try to kill me?”.

“Oh no. Not yet anyway. We have a show prepared for you….and your Alois is the star.” 

I feel my anger burning up, how dare he. How dare he touch My Alois. I glare at him as he smirks back at me….and it's then that I realize my eye is red, I can feel it. I can feel the demon in me begging to destroy him. I can feel the burning sensation in my eye shooting daggers at him through my glare. But he isn't intimidated. He only laughs.

“Well this certainly makes thing more interesting. Although He won't be pleased he lost his chance at a good meal….neither am I. But you'll get what's coming to you, My Lord.” 

“Don't you dare-- “ 

He walks towards me swiftly and slams me against the wall behind me. “I don't think you realize the position you're in.” 

“And I don't think you realize I'll do anything to save him.”

He smirks at that, he glowing brighter than before. “Oh I count in it.” 

The next moment the door swings open and the chains that hold me are undone, and I'm being dragged out the room I was in by my hair.

“Where are we going!?” 

He doesn't answer only tugs on my hair harder and I wince in pain, as he drags me I slowly gather the strength to mark a path. Every so often I would scratch at the walls or the floor, hopefully this will help our escape. If we do escape that is….cause right now. I'm not so sure. 

….

After what feels like hours we finally arrive. He pulls me up and smirks at me. “I do hope you enjoy the show.” Before I can say anything he shoves my chest against the door and I hear Alois but he's not screaming, but what I see is worse. Alois is willingly kissing that man, Claude that bastard.

“Master Trancy has been begging for Claude for the longest time, vowing his love to him and him alone. He even wanted me to get in the way. “ 

“Is that so….”

He's lying I know he is. Because unlike them I Alois is always honest. And little do they know that I won't let something so small stop me from loving him. And I know he do the same for me. But I don't tell Sebastian that. I leave him in the dark and make him think I'm angry and hurt. But this time I'll won….no we'll win. Trying to destroy our love is the biggest mistake they will ever make.


	14. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois realizes the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 14 . Quick update right I figure I surprise you guys with two in one go as a thanks for your patience and love for the story and a always thanks and enjoy

Chapter 14 

*Alois P.O.V* 

Ciel come back but this time its different, he doesn't have that lust in his eyes that's been there for as long as I've been in here. No he seems saddened, remorseful. Something's wrong. He approaches me slowly, cautiously. And speaks softly.

“I'm sorry.”

What?

He continues “I should've explained this sooner but they're watching us….”

I don't speak I just wait for him to continue and soon he does. 

“They wanted me to rape you, to hurt you, they said if I didn't then they would kill you...and I can't let them do that. I'm sorry, I love you too much.” 

“Ciel…” The name sounds foreign on my lips now. And it doesn't seem right to be said with such sadness. 

He looks at me and smiles softly, and leans forward and kisses me. And I let him...it thought this is what I wanted, for there to be a reason to this pain, but when he kissed me I realized something else. This isn't Ciel, it never was. I know it now more than ever. Ciel tastes of sweets and warmth. This now, this isn't him. Its vile and disgusting and cold even if the kiss is soft and delicate. This is isn't Ciel, it never was, and they have made a horrible mistake. Don't mess with our love. 

He pulls away and leans our foreheads together and whispers to me. “I love you Alois” I don't answer I just hug him and play along. And that's when I see it. Light coming in from a crack in the door and that patchless eye, that belongs to the man I love. He came for me….of course he did. I should've never doubted him. 

Moments later The Ciel holding me releases and kisses my cheek. “I have to go, they could be back any second. Please stay safe.”

He said they, even though only he has come to see me. That was his second mistake. 

He leaves and I'm left in the dark to plan on my own with the key to my escape in my left hand. 

His third mistake, was forgetting who I am. 

Alois Trancy is no fool.


	15. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. They find there way and something else they never thought they would. Happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this fic years ago I had a completely different story in mind and I wasn't exactly expecting anyone to really read it. And even thou it too way longer than I expected I'm happy to say that is finished and that I'm okay with how the story turned out. It is in now way perfect or even my favorite but it was my first and is my longest so far. Editing and re-editing this fic over the years has helped me see just how much my writing style has changed. So I do hope maybe you'll check out some of my other story or just me know what you thought about this one. It's been a long ride but thank you all who stuck it out with me since the beginning it really means a lot and I hope you enjoy and have enjoyed my story. Thanks again.

*Ciel's P.O.V* 

I return to my cell shortly after that. I stay awake and listen for any sounds outside as I build my escape.but I'm soon interrupted when my cell door opens. I turn to see who it is and I'm shocked when I see Alois nude standing before me, weak and beaten leaning against the door frame. I stand and walk towards him. 

“Alois, is that really you?” 

He smiles and looks at me with warmth and love. It's him. I know it. “Of course darling, and I've come to save the Prince. “ 

I smile and pull him for a hug.

Alois hugs back but then pulls away. “We don't have much time.”

And that's when I realize the fire raging outside and my eyes go wide in realization. I take off my shirt and coat and them to Alois. “Here put these on and we'll leave. “ He nods and does so as he speaks.  
“We have go left there's a passage not too far from here and then we sound be in the Main Hall.”

He finishes putting on the clothing and and I take his hand and lift him into my arms. “Lead the way”.

And he did.  
…………………..

It's been a few weeks since then and Alois has been staying with me in the Manor. Once I told Alois what I'd become he didn't hate me as I feared but planned to join me. And as I lay here in the bed remembering how it all happened. He lay in a deep sleep on my chest as I slip my fingers through his gold satin locks and smile. We don't know what happened to Sebastian and Claude, I have a feeling undertaker's might know something about that, but I can only imagine they left to find other meals. I can feel myself tense at the thought, would I have done if I didn't find Alois. I probably would've lived a miserable life and died as I promised. I'm interrupted from my thoughts by light kisses on my chest and a sweet smile in my direction. 

Alois smiles sweetly and nuzzles into my neck.  
“Good Morning, Ciel “  
I hold him close and kiss his head. “It is now” 

Alois smiles at that, that brilliant smile that fills my heart with warmth. And he leans down to kiss me. I happily return. This is only the beginning of a life I'm actually excited for. No more revenge. No more Sadness. Just Love. I know it won't be easy but it's worth it all of it is worth it.

It funny how things happened. I Hated him at first and now I can live without him. 

Alois pulls away and speaks.  
“I Love You, Ciel Phantomhive”

“And I love You, Alois Trancy” I says honestly.

He smiles and kisses me again and then begins pecks my cheek and jaw happily as I smile at the warmth of each kiss. And then it just happened it and it was the first time for us but I wasn't afraid. Never afraid of Alois.

He ravished me.

And I ravished Him.

And as we lay there in the Aftermath,holding each other close with giddy smiles and our heart soaring.  
I know this would last forever and that that plan for for us will never change. 

\---The End---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue to clear up some loose ends and to answer any questions left unanswered.


	16. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: Fluff and answered questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it the final shebang of The Plan. I hope you all enjoy all the fluff and sweetness that is these two lovable dorks and thanks to all of you who enjoyed my story. When I started this story I never thought anyone would read or enjoy it like some of you have and it really means a lot. Please feel free to check out my other stuff and leave comments to tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys. It has honestly brought this fic to where it is and has kept me going through this long run. So once again Thank You all so much. Enjoy

10 years later 

Everyday since then has been perfect. Everytime I see Alois my heart just warms until there's a forest fire in my chest. I've never been happier to be alive...or well as alive as a half-demon can be considered. It hasn't been easy though. Alois still has nightmares about waking up and it being Claude next to him instead of me. Those hurt the most. I hate that they used me against him like that but I once I hide the red of my eyes and tell him the truth, that I love him and he's safe and at home with me, then he pulls me tight and cries in my arms. 

After that night we called the undertaker's and told them what happened and they handled it from there. Sebastian and Claude haven't been seen since. At first it was strange not having Sebastian in my daily life. I have to admit before I met Alois he was someone I considered a friend, the betrayal hurt to say the least. Tanaka stepped and took Sebastian's position and has done so perfectly, but it just wasn't the same. Claude however has always been the worst to, Alois especially, how dare he disguise himself as me to violate and harm my Alois! How dare he! 

I sigh and shake my head at the thought, and open my eyes and gaze at the head of silky blonde locks beside me. I always love waking up before Alois, he seems so peaceful when he's asleep. As if all the tragedy he's had to endure was just a bad dream. 

He stirs slightly and snuggles closer to me. I smile and kiss his head. He's such a cuddler it's one of the many things I love about Alois, although I'll never admit it, but I love holding him close. I love being able to keep him safe and make him smile. 

Last night he slept peacefully no nightmare plagued his dreams. Everything needed to be perfect. Today would need to be perfect, because I have a plan to show him just how much I love him.

Alois and I decided to wait until we matured more before we completed our demon transformation. I wanted to be at my best if we'd be stuck in that form forever and Alois wanted to grow with me. But I know he mostly did it to make me feel better about my height. He’s sweet like that. 

I lean close to him and smile into his hair, He makes me so damn happy.

Alois stirs and I know he's waking up. When he opens his eyes I can feel his eyelashes flutter against my collarbone, I can feel his lips against my chest as he smiles and leaves a faint kiss and I smile as he lifts his head to smile at me. He looks at me with his bright blue eyes before he speaks.

“G'morning, Darling” I smile widely, I can't help it he's an angel.

“Good Morning, Sweetheart” he smiles sweetly blushes at the nickname, even after all this time.  
I adore him so much. Oh God I'm a sap and it's all thanks to Alois Trancy... And I wouldn't have it any other way. 

I smile at him and lean my forehead against his and kiss his lips softly he returns the kiss immediately and I whisper against his lips. “I love you,Alois” 

He smiles back at me. “I love you too, Ciel”

Yeah life's good. 

///

We got out of bed an hour or so later, just relishing in each other's presence. Eventually there was a noise outside that begged us to begin our day as usual. Meetings, business and paperwork took up most of our day afternoon.

But now all the work was done and once again it's just us. I guide Alois into the dining room and open his chair for him. He smiles and thanks me before sitting down and I take a deep breath before I try to speak but Alois beats me to it.

“Ciel?...Are you alright?” I smile, of course he could tell.

But I smile anyway this needed to be perfect.

“I have something for us.” I take the small dish on the table and lift the lid revealing two glowing rings. Alois gasps.

“It's been ten years. Ten amazing years and I know we said we would wait until we felt that we were at our best and I think that's now. I've never been stronger and you've just gotten more and more beautiful each day and I think I'm ready to finish the transformation...with you?” 

I could see Alois’ shoulders drop a little and he nodded and smiled.

“Of course I've never been better, and I'm not the only one getting more beautiful, Ciel.” He says flirtatiously but I can see his slight disappointment. I smile and blush. Perfect.

I smile widely. “Then shall we begin?”

Alois nodded and sighed nervously. “Yes”

I look at him happily, “Close your eyes” 

He looks at me, and nods before doing as I ask. 

Now time for the real surprise. I take out a small black box and slowly open it I look at the ring inside that resembles my own family ring and look at Alois before kissing his lips and getting down on one knee and as I do I tell him. “Open your eyes” 

\---  
Alois 

I'm nervous and I'm scared this will hurt, like the first half of the transformation, although I'm excited to take this step with Ciel...I wish they were….other rings. 

“ Open your eyes” 

It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust but what I see before me is better than anything I've ever seen before. Ciel on one knee with a blush across his cheeks and his nervousness in his eyes. This is why he was nervous and held a ring that looked similar to his family ring slightly smaller to fit my finger.  
Oh Ciel you sap you. 

I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes. And then he spoke.

“Alois, it goes without saying that I love you….” His blush darkens and I can hear his nervousness in his voice now. “I never want to lose you and I'll do anything to stay by your side, and I know that it may not be on paper for quite some time but I want the world to see that I love you. I want these rings to be the ones we remember when we officially start our new lives together….Rings like these held our souls once and now I give mine to you….” He takes a deep breath and smiles, that pure sweet smile he only saves for me. 

“ I want to face the world with you, til the ends of time….Alois, will you marry me?”

Just as quickly as I felt the tears sting my eyes, I could feel them now pouring down my face like a rain storm. It was happening he wants to marry me. Oh My Goodness!! I can't believe it! Oh Ciel!!

I nod my head vigorously, not trusting my voice as I jump into his arms and hold him tightly as I sob tears of joy into his shoulder and say my answer against him, my tears drenching his shirt. 

“Yes, yes, yes Absolutely Yes!!” I sit back to look at him and see the broad smile on his face. I kiss him deeply trying to express all my happiness into one action and Ciel does the same also pushing Ciel onto his back in the process and part when we need to breath and push back to just look at him the broad smile never leaving my face, or his. This man is mine, and I'm his.

\---  
Ciel

He said yes!!! Oh My Goodness…..This is perfect so perfect!! I can believe this man is mine!! Nothing could make this moment better except…

I look into his eyes as he hovers above me mesmerized by his clear and beautiful pools of light blue and kiss his tears away. He smiles and sniffles above me. Damn he is so beautiful.

“ Let's put this ring on shall we?” Alois smiles and nods frantically before sitting back and pulling me with him so where seated closely on the floor. I smile and grab the ring, a replica of my own and slip it on his finger. Alois looks at it in wonder and smiles widely.

“Do you like it…? “ I say nervously. I was honestly terrified when I decided on the ring, but this ring means more to me than I let on and I want him to know that he does too.

Alois responds quickly. “I love it. Alois Phantomhive...I like the sound of that.” He says with a smile.

I smile at that, and pull out my ring, which is a replica of his. He gasps at it when he sees me slip it on. “Ciel that's…”

“ A replica of yours, yes it is. I'm yours now too Alois. I wouldn't have it any other way.” Alois smiles widely and I know he's about to cry again, but he holds himself together long enough to throw himself at me once again landing me on the floor, with his lips against mine. “ he pulls back a few moments later, all too soon if you ask me.

“ There's no going back from here Ciel you're mine forever now.” He said in a warning tone. I chuckle he's so damn cute. 

“You say that like it's a bad thing.“ I say sweetly with a proud smile on my face. He smiles and kisses me again passionately, Holding him close to me as we melted together as if we could stay like this forever and in a way we already are.

Yeah, forever sounds perfect.


End file.
